The Dex ft. Game Theory! Pidgey! Episode 32!
|image=32.jpg|Epnumber=32|airdate=6 Oct 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex, MatPat|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Oshawott|next=Skarmory}} The Dex ft. Game Theory! Pidgey! Episode 32! is the thirty-second episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Bird Keeper Alex and Pokekellz with special guest Matthew "MatPat" Patrick and it covers the Tiny Bird Pokémon, Pidgey! It aired on October 6th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Pidgey has the shortest cry in the game. * Despite the name, the Pidgey line doesn't really resemble pigeons. Pidgeotto and Pidgeot look more like Hawks, while Pidgey looks like a Sparrow. * However, the Pokédex highlights Pidgey's homing abilities, a trait that is very pigeon-like. * As the line evolves, they also begin to resemble the Egyptian gods Ra and Horus. * In the Red & Blue Beta, Pidgey was known as "Pidg" while Pidgeot was spelled as "Pidgeott". Edu-lution * In the other half of the collaboration, it was stated that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon, and all Pokémon evolved from it. * Pidgey is from the region Kanto, which is primarily dusty plains. It has large feet to kick up dirt when threatened, and a short beak to eat off of the ground. * Other bird Pokémon like Taillow, Starly, Pidove, and Fletchling also have features that tie in o their native region. * It's logical to believe that there is some ancestral bird Pokémon that ties all of them together. * The same can be said of Pikachu, Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Emolga, and Dedenne. * Divergent evolution in the Pokémon could potentially happen much quicker than with regular animals, due to the unstable genes of Pokémon. * The reason there aren't tons of "missing link" Pokémon around, is because scientists only revive the more unique Pokémon from fossils. * There is no need to revive the ancestral bird Pokémon, as that niche is already fulfilled, compared to totally unique Pokémon like Kabutops and Tyrantrum. * There could potentially also be a missing link connecting Sharpedo and Garchomp. Battle Strategy Choice Scarf Sweeper * Item: Choice Scarf * Ability: Keen Eye * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: Attack and Speed * Moves: ** Brave Bird ** U-Turn ** Return ** Ominous Wind * Giving Pidgey a Choice Scarf makes it one of the fastest Pokémon in Little Cup. * Brave Bird is Pidgey's hardest hitting STAB, Return also hits pretty hard. * Use U-Turn to scout your opponent before committing to a move. * Ominous Wind works well for coverage, and can even raise all of your stats. 'Random Thoughts' * Choice Band can run the same set, and sacrifices speed for power. It won't help Ominous Wind though. * Faint Attack can also take care of Ghost-types, but usually Brave Bird will still do more. * Steel Wing is another coverage option. Gallery 32.jpg Edu-lution - Pidgey.JPG Pidgey Intro.JPG PIdgey.JPG PIdgey Battle.JPG Pidgey End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Pidgey Category:Pidgey Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Edu-lution Category:Choice Scarf Category:Keen Eye Category:Brave Bird Category:U-Turn Category:Return Category:Ominous Wind Category:Choice Band Category:Feint Attack Category:Steel Wing Category:Guest Category:MatPat